Metal panels are often employed in roofing systems or other structures. Converting data regarding a complex roofing system or structure into precise measurements, dimensions, and cut angles of metal panels can pose a challenge to an operator on a job site. This is a labor intensive process potentially involving hand measuring and hand cutting of panels.